Admiral's Beef
Admiral sir, we're about to dock on base. Would you like an escort to the restaurant sir?" A crew member of a marine admiral stated as he saluted the Admiral as he walked to the bridge that connected the ship and the docking platform. "No, no, I'll be fine. However, after you all get through with your duties with the ship come by the restaurant and get something to eat. I need a crew with full stomachs." The Admiral walked onto the docking platform and looked at the base. A large base it was indeed, marines everywhere including officers. This was a base where these marines would take a little bit of time off and relax a bit and Warren D. Ralph was one of these marines. "Oh hey, this is the base with that tasty meat right?" Ralph said as his mouth began to become moist with drool at the mere speculation of this certain meat. "Uhh yes sir." A crew member responded. Ralph took a deep breath and squatted. With a trust of his leg muscles, Ralph took off with tremendous speed towards the restaurant. The dock he was standing on broke and the crew member standing on the dock went down into the water. "ADMIRAL" The crew said as he stopped, turned towards the crew, "Sorry." Turned back and took off towards the restaurant again. The crew was dumbfounded at Ralph's reaction. At the restaurant, people were eating, enjoying themselves until a man burst through the doors at incomprehensible speeds, reaching the counter before their heads were able to turn and look who it was. "GIVE ME ALL THE MEAT AND BOOZE YA GOT" Ralph said as he already had a knife and fork in had with a napkin in his shirt. "Deal with your human urges, but meet me back here at 1900 hours." the Android Admiral spoke, letting the inferior beings deal with their human needs such as food, water, etc. "Sir-yes-sir" they responded in complete unison. Once they finished docing the massive Marines ship, they marched away, at least until they were out of the strict Admiral's site. "I thought I told you to go do something until later." he spoke glancing up to see his Vice-Admiral Mugen X. Shunsui as he did paperwork at his deck. "If you working, the so shall I." he said standing firmly, hoping that his superior would assign him a task of teh utmost importance. Smirking Shin would continue writing his report. "Is that Ralph's ship out there." curious to see if childish admiral was here as well. "Y-yes sir, Admiral Warren is here and eating at the diner from what I heard." - "Then let us go visit that child. He needs a good lecture after letting that pirate go the other day." Entering the base, all joy would go silent as Shin wandered the hallways. Being trailed by Shunsui, the two headed towards the diner where they hoped to see the Admiral Ralph. Music, dancing, laughing, it was a happy time to be a marine but the moment one of the lower class officers laid eye on the upcoming Shin, the music was quickly shut off. Everyone was silent as the purple beast walked in. As one man was about to burp, many rushed to cover his mouth. "So this is Admiral Shin's control over lower-class officers, funny" Shunsui thought yet still he remained serious face, as he was less than a meter away from two admirals. "Do you have anything to say for yourself." he said, referring to the only marine in the bar who would have the balls to continue eating in his presence. Chowing down on the food in front of him, the tower of food nearly touched the ceiling. Ralph paused as he turned his head looking at Rokuro. "Oh hey, Rokuro, want something to eat...... oh right you don't need to eat. MORE FOR MEEE!!!" Taking another bite of food, Ralph turned completely to Rokuro with a large piece of meat in his had. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Ralph said as his crew then walked into the restaurant. As soon as they saw Rokuro, they all stood to attention and saluted the admiral. "Men, wait outside until me and Admiral Rokuro are done speaking." At that moment, Shin stared directly at one of the Marine at the bar, signaling they should do the same. "Everyone out" the marine yelled, creating a wave low-class heading towards the exit. Most were relieved, the tensions were rising between the two admirals. As the diner cleared, there were three."That includes you Shunsui. Go make sure no one enters here." Shin spoke still not shifting his attention away from Ralph. "B-but w-" he uttered before a purple aura was emitted from the android's body. Rushing out, Shunsui was actually concerned for what may happen between the two Admirals.- "You know exactly what I'm talking about Ralph. I know you're not the brightest person but at least act like your admiral worthy." he spoke still waiting for the other admiral to stand and acknowledge his presence. Still deciding to sit, Ralph put the hunk of meat down. "If you're talking about that Pirate, I felt that there was no reason to keep him. He was just released from Impel Down a week before I caught him doing what, stealing money from a rich man to buy him and his crew food. Nah, wasn't any reason to hold him. Is there a problem with that Rokuro or do you really intent to scold me into finding that man and imprisoning him again? Sure, he could have lied, but what if he didn't?" "Once again, at least try to act like you are an admiral. If you were at least using 1% of that tiny brain of yours you'd realize that, that pirate had a bounty of 190 million belli, and possesses the unique ability to decrease the age of anything, even to the point that the being or object no longer exists. Does it really sound like a good idea to let him be free.". Annoyed by Ralph's disrespect, Shin knocked over Ralph's tower of food, causing all the lower class marines to gasp. "Now, do you understand why you made a mistake." "Damn it Rokuro, skip the formalities for just one day in your life. Look, if he really wanted to do something, he would have done it already with those powers. I also really doubt he was the usual pirate scum that we face most times, he actually cared about his crew. Enough to not steal from the thousands of poor people, but the rich ones. Maybe you don't understand morals because you're a robot, maybe if Vegapunk put those feeling within you, you'd understand. But it's really no use in arguing with you, if you wanna put him in prison you go after him yourself." Ralph said as he turned back around in his seat and continued to eat what was on the counter. With anger clouding his judgement, Shin would kick over the table with great fury."This is why you are the weakest of all the admirals, you show no discipline, you are too laid back, you lack respect. Look at you right now, eating food off of the table, you are a like a child who had just got some freedom, completely humiliating." he said, replacing where the table one stood, Shin stared down upon the Marine Head known as Ralph. With that, Ralph stopped eating his food and finally stood up. Looking down at Rokuro, staring him straight in the eyes. The tensions spiked as Ralph would say. "I maybe a carefree Admiral that seems like a child, but trust me Rokuro weak is something I am far from. Now I came here to relax, this is no place for you to throw a little temper tantrum. Now, unless you or your men are going to eat here, I suggest you leave and you go calm down or do whatever cyborgs like you do so your fellow Marines can come and enjoy a meal. Will you Admiral Rokuro? Or will you make this situation into something that me and you may both regret?" "Your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness. Despite not having your pointless human emotion, I understand the human body better any of you. Your lack understanding leads me to believe that you are simply incapable of comprehending such information, which is why I'll be the "bigger man", if that how you guys say it, and walk away. Keeping appearance is important."Exiting the diner, the moment he opened the door, the crowd of marines divided into two groups, giving the Admiral a path to walk in. Once again trailed by Shunsui, Shin headed back towards the Navy Ship. "Thirty minutes left!!" Standing in the same spot and watching as Admiral Rokuro left. As people flooded back into the restaurant, Ralph stopped one of his men and gave him a note. "Take this over to Vice Admiral Shunsui to give to Admiral Rokuro. They're coordinates to my private island and I want Rokuro to meet me there for an important meeting. Tell Vice Admiral Shunsui that it's urgent that Admiral Rokuro meets me there in one week from today." "Yes Sir!!!" the sailor responded to Ralph, saluting him as he turned and ran off towards Vice Admiral Shunsui. When he got to the Vice Admiral, showing his respect towards the officer he stated, "Excuse me Vice Admiral Shunsui sir!!! Message from Admiral Ralph to relay to Admiral Rokuro sir!!!" As admiral Shin kept walking, Shunsui stopped and heard what the inferior officer had to say, "Sorry lad, I don't believe Admiral Shin cares for what Admiral Ralph has to say right now." he responded. Shin stopped, as his ears stood up larger than usual. Opening his eyes greatly, turned. "How many times do I have to tell you, not to speak for me Shunsui." he yelled in a sort of a comedic way. Walking towards, the marine officer, the cyborg admiral took the letter. Smirking, Shin continued to walk towards the ship, not opening the letter until he knew he was alone. A week had passed, and Ralph was on his private island with his crew not present anywhere on the island. It was the middle of the day, the sun beamed down on the island bringing the temperature there to nearly 100 degrees. There was a mountain on one side of the island, and a tropical forest on the other side. However, much of the forest was cleared by Ralph to act as a plain for his training. In that plain were hundreds of creators that varied in size. Some were the size of houses while others were the large enough to create small lakes out of. Then there was Ralph, shirtless with swimming trunks on lying on his back while leg pressing a giant weights that could cover the entire deck of your average marine ship. Each weight had a label of 1 ton on the side, and Ralph was leg pressing 10 of them in quick succession. "Where that damned Rokuro?" Ralph questioned as he stopped that workout and was about to transition into another. As stated above, it is a beautiful day; not a single cloud in site. The isolated forest island stood alone, far from any other country and it was protected by a marine whose rank was admiral. Suddenly a mass would cover the sun, creating a gap of darkness in the forest. This mass was no intruder but a guest invited by the admiral himself. The mass was none other than Admiral Rokuro Shin in his signature paw bubble. Slowly descending the bubble would burst, leaving a massive paw print. "I hope you didn't just invite me here to come and watch you train Ralph." he utter rising from his meditation position. Looking up at the incoming Admiral, Ralph stopped doing his workout and threw the weights far to the side as Rokuro arrived. "No no no, I wouldn't do that. You'd probably try to kill me if I brought you here for that. However, for the sake of our positions as Admirals, we'll call this training." Ralph said dried his sweaty body with a towel. "You know, I'm 53 years old. Not as old as Alfred, but I've been around and I've learned many things. Take this as a lesson, or whatever you want to take it as. If talking doesn't work, fist always do. Me and you probably do not like each other and as Admirals, this dislike for each other for a decision I made could be a downfall for You, Me and other Marines in the future. That's why I have called you here today to settle our differences. No one will know, as I said earlier it will be called "Training" if asked about it. My decision to let that pirate go is something I won't change." Ralph voice would then get louder as his tone of voice would. "I also don't appreciate you knocking my food over ya robotic rat. Admiral Rokuro I challenge you to a fight to settle whatever differences we have with each other. No matter who wins or looses, after this fight our difference will be settled!!!" "Is this what you humans call a joke." he uttered. The whole idea just seemed stupid in the mind of Rokuro. "Conflict to cease conflict, it seems completely redundant. A battle could not possibly be the solution to your inappropriate, childish, unnecessary behaviour. Fists may work for you and your juldagen crew of marines, but only simple minded creatures require battle to solve their problems." he spat. Shin believed it was truly disgraceful, Ralph was one of the highest ranking officers in the marines, yet he acted carelessly."If you wish for me to acknowledge as my comrade and not inferior than act like your age. You learn a lot from Admiral Glave." Turning around Shin began to walk away, prepared to leave the island. "Alright....." Ralph said as he got up and casually walked over to the weights he was lifting just moments ago. Picking up the stack of large weights with one arm, Ralph then threw the stack of weights at Rokuro. The large stack of weights would block out the sun where Rokuro was standing which Ralph knew would more than likely cause him to turn around to see what was causing this phenomenon. Ralph also knew that this would provoke Rokuro to more than likely a fight since Rokuro wasn't the type to be pushed around.